


it's christmas but you're my gift

by moonlitkwan



Series: falling for u [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, And I'll probably post more jihan versions who knows, Basically Jeonghan realizes he's got a crush, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, M/M, Not important but this is the jihan version of my oneshot, Preteens!Jihan, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan
Summary: Sure, amusement was still glinting in his eyes but for some reason, he was suddenly flushed with an unknown emotion he couldn't quite decipher. All he knew was that Joshua's smile was brighter than the star that was placed on top of the tree. And that was saying a lot because Jeonghan liked stars so much.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: falling for u [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001655
Kudos: 15





	it's christmas but you're my gift

It was Christmas and all Joshua wanted to do was to tear all the gifts that were laying underneath the Christmas tree apart and collect all the toys that his family had bought and wrapped just for him. 

Okay, so maybe not all of it as his mother's words echoed in the background faintly, halting him in his movements as he gazed and frowned at the big and clear name of his brother being written all over the gift he was ready to rip apart. It was unfortunate for Joshua to acknowledge that his other brothers also had a fair share too which made him pout in realization because the male wanted to have everything.

The gifts looked so big and colorful that Joshua was harboring the desire to own it, his imaginations running wild as he thought of big transformers toys that he could play with or maybe even unicorns and teddy bears that would help him reign over his kingdom made up of cotton pillows and soft blankets but unfortunately, his train of thoughts trailed into the sky and vanished when Jeonghan took the gift away from Joshua's hand and muttered out, "that's not yours Joshuji, you can't have everything."

Joshua pouted even more at the other male's words, raising both of his arms towards his chest and folded them over each other as his eyes lingered over the gift that belonged to his brother. Joshua's hands were itching to hold it again and maybe this time, he'd be able to rip it apart completely to reveal what was the gift inside and send his curiosity back to bed but with the way Jeonghan was looking at him as if he was in for a challenge, he had to stay put and prove him wrong so in the end, all Joshua could do was to puff out an irritated noise and refuse to make eye contact with him. "I wanted it."

Jeonghan couldn't help but be amused of his best friend's reaction, his hand impulsively threading over Joshua's hair before pulling away with a smile embedded on his lips. Warning bells started to ring in the male and his thoughts were stumbling all over each other at the sight of Joshua shivering; his mind was immediately clouded with the instinct to keep the younger cozy and warm so he bent over the scarf that Joshua abandoned on the floor a minute ago and grabbed it before wrapping it around his best friend's neck so that he wouldn't feel so cold.

"But that's for Jiyeon," Jeonghan then crouched over a gift that had Joshua's name on before sweeping it up quickly with his hands, extending it out towards his best friend who was still pouting at the loss of the gift that wasn't his in the first place. At least Joshua was no longer feeling cold, and that Jeonghan's troubled thoughts that occupied his mind a minute ago finally evaporated into the air and called relief to give in even though it seemed like the other male was still carrying plans to own the gift with the way he was eyeing the gift silently. "And this is yours. I'm sure you also have a lot of toys here, we just need to find it."

"You sure?" It was nothing but a soft mumble, one that Jeonghan managed to hear. The said male nodded in response before smiling again, and this time, he had finally received one back. Sure, amusement was still glinting in his eyes but for some reason, he was suddenly flushed with an unknown emotion he couldn't quite decipher. All he knew was that Joshua's smile was brighter than the star that was placed on top of the tree. And that was saying a lot because Jeonghan liked stars so much. "I'm sure. And your toys are definitely better than your brothers, maybe even prettier and softer too." 

"Even though you haven't seen them yet?" A frown suddenly came resting over the Joshua's lips as he raised his eyebrow at his best friend's direction, not completely trusting Jeonghan's words that probably lacked of wisdom and honesty but Jeonghan just shook his head out of amusement once again and let out a soft chuckle before cupping Joshua's cheeks with his hands, squishing them out as he said, "just trust me, Joshuji."

"You may be older than me for two months but my birthday is coming up too!" Joshua murmured out as he swatted Jeonghan's hands away. "So maybe you're lying to me or something." 

Jeonghan was not sure why Joshua didn't trust him. The sudden revelation made him want to pout and run back to his house next door while carrying all the toys that everyone had given him that day but he threw all those childish thoughts out (he was going to be a responsible teenager one day!) of his mind before heaving out a sigh. With his pinky finger raised and extended towards Joshua's direction, Jeonghan muttered out with sincerity coating his words, "I promise Joshuji, this is a secret but you're auntie's favourite child. My mother told me but it's our secret now, okay?"

Joshua glanced at his pinky finger warily before finally meeting back his gaze again, eyes glistening with uncertainty and doubt but all dispersed into the thin air with just one sigh being drawn out of his lips and with one thought crashing into a conclusion. And in just a blink of an eye, Jeonghan found himself staring back at warm chocolate eyes that gleamed in their own special way. Even prettier than all of the gifts underneath the Christmas tree combined.

"Okay." It was just one word being breathed out but it sent a swarm of foreign emotions tingling in Jeonghan's stomach. It made him felt light-headed as he could not bring himself to describe nor explain it. A trail of thoughts suddenly began to form on his mind, eventually leading him to a memory of that one pie he secretly ate in the morning that probably made him feel that way; but none of his thoughts reached a final conclusion because Jeonghan honestly didn't think he was sick, sure his tummy was feeling weird and strange but it felt good. The feeling was good, so what was it?

Jeonghan quickly unwrapped his pinky finger over his best friend's and immediately touched his forehead, eyebrows furrowing as the said male checked if his temperature was going up and to his dismay, it wasn't. With uncertainty clinging to his sleeves, Jeonghan made sure once again to keep away troubled thoughts from taking refuge in his mind by touching Joshua's forehead and feeling the difference. "Hannie, what are you--"

There was no difference. Jeonghan was not sick, but he felt different. He was acting strange. His tummy was itchy, there was something fluttering inside and his heart was beating faster than usual. The said male gazed at his best friend before backing away, whispering out, "nothing." 

It was at that moment that Jeonghan expected an irritated noise from coming out of his best friend's mouth for annoying him so much or maybe receiving a light slap to his shoulder that was not motivated with ill thoughts whatsoever but his expectations were proven wrong as a smile greeted his direction instead, the sensation making him feel dizzy that Jeonghan just suddenly crouched down before Joshua without any much thoughts lingering inside his head. "Hannie?" 

Jeonghan was clearly not thinking straight as he felt his mind explode over the idea of finding all of his and Joshua's toys underneath the Christmas tree; it wasn't exactly a good idea because there were tons of gifts littering all over the area and his heart was beating so fast the male was scared that it would abruptly leap out of his chest and run a marathon but he thought that maybe that certain idea could stop his head from feeling so light and airy. His thoughts clearly made no such sense. "Will you help me find our toys? I also want to play with you later after we finish dinner. You can also borrow my toys if you want."

"Sure!" At the sight of his best friend being so excited and happy made something bloom inside Jeonghan's heart. It made him feel warm. It made him feel happy.

A smile graced Jeonghan's lips from where he was crouching on, making the male forget what he was doing and what he wanted to do for a second before his trail of thoughts came crashing back into reality. He looked away and shook his head off thinking that it would also remove the weird emotions he was feeling before recovering all of his common senses back and helping Joshua find all the gifts that had their name on. 

But for some reason, Jeonghan couldn't stop staring at Joshua. And he didn't even know why. 

As his mind continued to be flooded over thoughts that involved colorful gifts and gorgeous eyes, Jeonghan came to a point wherein he realized that Joshua's smile was prettier and more fascinating than all of the toys he ended up with. 

Jeonghan didn't know what he was feeling, he was probably going to be dragged into the hospital tomorrow by his mother who was also going to scold him for eating the pie without her permission and that was the reason why his tummy was acting strange, but the male knew one thing though. 

He was happy, because Joshua was happy. 

Even if it took him more Christmas seasons to be finally aware of his feelings and confess to his best friend, they were still happy either way and Jeonghan wouldn't change anything else for that one special moment on a warm and cozy Christmas night.


End file.
